The Legend
by neko of the crecent moon
Summary: Rin and Kagome are the outcasts of their school, always getting into trouble, but when something serious happens and their friendship is threatened, they run away. They also meet Sesshoumaru and Shippo. SessKag ShipRin.


_**Chapter One: Meet Akitoki High's Two Biggest Outcasts!**_

An alarm clock went off through out the almost empty Tashio mansion. It went on for several minutes before it finally clicked off. A girl by the name of Rin got up and went into the bathroom. Then the shower started along with a high pitch noise that was supposed to be singing, but sounded like a parrot's constant screeching. Ten minutes later, Rin came out. She was dressed in a dark red long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, black knee-high socks, black boots that were almost as high as her socks, and she wore a dark red hat over her long black hair. Her brown eyes shimmered with happiness, as she looked over herself. Yes. This look definitely said Rin. She smiled and grabbed her blue denim book bag and ran to her window. She looked down three stories and took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes and jumped.

Kagome's woke up heart racing and sweating. She finally caught her breath when she realized she couldn't exactly remember what had made her so scared. Then when she tried to remember, all she would get was the image of a guy that had silver hair in a hanging freely, that wasn't that half bad looking. He knew her name.

"Don't listen to him, Kagome!" He paused for a second, his facial expression turned from worry to anger, "Stay away from her!" Then the guy disappeared and everything went black. Kagome took a step back and allowed her eyes to adjust. A weird talent of hers was that she could even see in pitch-black surroundings, but it came as no use to her because there was nothing to see in the dark. She felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up. Then she felt something on her neck. It felt as though someone was breathing on her. It was a black haired guy. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll find you later when you're alone," Then nothing. That was all she could remember. Kagome shook her head. So many things were going wrong in her life. She rubbed her temples and sighed. She looked at her alarm clock, which said 5 a.m., when she heard a noise.

"You aren't really that quiet you know," Kagome looked up from her lap and looked to her apartment window, "Come on out Rin."

"Took you long enough," Rin said as she jumped into Kagome's apartment from her window, "Nice hair by the way." Rin giggled. Kagome grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rin. She dodged it and smiled at Kagome. "A little touchy aren't we?" her smile got even wider, "You're PMSing, aren't you?" Kagome threw aanother pillow at her and got out of bed. Rin dodged it and jumped back onto her windowsill. In another second Kagome joined her. She wore black baggy cargo pants, a black T-shirt with white letters that said, Sometimes I creep myself out, a silver chain that hung on the side of her left leg, and black and white sneakers. Her long black hair streaked with blue, was braided in two, and she wore a black and white bandana.

"Let's go, Rin-chan," Kagome said.

"Hey, Kags," Rin caught Kagome's arm; "Can we stop by the Waffle House and get a bite to eat?" Rin pleaded, sticking out her lip. Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped down to the alley floor using the walls of her apartment building and the one next to it. Rin whined and did the same. "But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Kagome fussed and got on her crotch rocket.

Rin stuck out her tongue and behind her. Three miles away from their school, they stopped by the Waffle House and got a bite to eat. Rin was like a little kid in candy land. They then went to school, arriving at 5:57. Please meet Akitoki High's two biggest outcasts!

Rin and Kagome walked down the hallways and talked about stupid things. One of them was how they wanted to overflow all the school's toilets on the last day of school, and Kagome said to add pigeons' blood to them to cause more troubles. Rin gave a worried look, then laughed and Kagome hide her face. Rin gave Kagome a "little pat" on her back. Kagome raised her fist to punch the living daylights out of her, but stopped. Rin, who was crouching in the corner giggling and repeatedly begging to be spared, immediately stopped. There were only a few things that could stop Kagome's punches, and none of them were good.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Rin.

Kagome pointed down the hall, "Look."


End file.
